


Scheduling

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Vance plan their upcoming schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling

**Author's Note:**

> While writing a scene in a much longer story, this image popped into my head and wouldn't go away. So, one slightly off the wall, crack-ish drabble later...

# Scheduling

"Hey Leon?” Gibbs strode into the Director’s office without knocking as usual. “Team's getting soft. Thinking to get a hot one soon. Saturday good for you?"

"Nah, kid's got baseball tryouts.” Leon looked up for a moment before pulling his weekly planner across his desk. He ran his finger over the current month’s events. “How about Monday? I'd love to be able to miss the IRS hearings.”

"Hmm….” Gibbs nodded and smiled. Monday gave him a bit more time to think of a good case. Maybe he could snatch one from Fornell. “Monday it is."

"Good talking to you, Gibbs."


End file.
